Untitled
by max's-silver-hammer
Summary: Set in a future world where everyone is concerned only about sex, partying, and having fun. But what happens when a group of rebels finds out what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

**This story isn't completed. The only reason I put it up here right now is because I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with it. I have a few ideas (with help from Tyler!) that I might use. Any suggestions would be much appreciated!**

**Also, I know many things in my story are similar to the _Uglies_ series. This is completely unintentional. The only reason it's under the _Uglies_ category is because I needed to put it under one. I used the books for ideas and to make sure I wasn't completely stealing anything from the series. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Multicolored glowing orbs surrounded me. They were pulsating to techno music. I couldn't figure out where the music was coming from. I didn't care. Closing my eyes, I felt myself being raised into the air. My back was arched and my arms and legs dangled freely, as if I was being pulled up by my bellybutton. I opened my eyes and smiled. I figured out that I could control my weightlessness. Putting myself upwards, a flat, luminous disc appeared under me. As I started moving with the music, the disc changed shapes and colors. _I wonder what would happen if I fell. Probably nothing. The disc would catch me. It's such a pretty disc_. I stepped to the edge of the disc and leapt forward. I felt like a bird, diving after it's prey. I was nearing the ground, but the disc didn't catch me.

"Whoa," I said sitting up. "Wicked dream, Moggie. I think I had too much to drink last night."

Moggie rose up from his charging pad and beeped.

"Good morning to you, too." I stretched and got out of bed. The clock that I could see in the corner of my eye told me it was eleven o'clock. "Mogs, beep in my breakfast order. Eggs, bacon, and some liquor. Doesn't matter what kind." Moggie, my reliable little floating interface connection, or IC, beeped again. My order was sent down to the processing room where the food would be made. I pinched my thumb and pointer fingers on both hands together and spread them out. The sensor pads, embedded in all of my fingers, created a screen, which I used my hand to push through the air. I started looking at available clothes that were up for sale that day. I scrolled through the "long" section and arrived at the "mini" section. I chose some cute mini jean shorts and a mini button up shirt. After I had processed my order, I went to my closet and opened the door. "Moggie, where do these clothes come from?" He beeped twice. "I don't know either."

I took off my pajamas and pulled on my new outfit. I left the shirt completely unbuttoned and tied it right below my chest. "Totally lame! I forgot to get shoes! Mogs, beep me a pair of calve-boots. Make them black, please, and with only a little bit of heel. I'm still kinda drunk," I giggled. "Thanks, babe!" Moggie did as he was told and I was soon wearing them. I sat down at my vanity and put on some make up. I traced my fingers down the side of my face and to the edge of my lips where I would soon get a glitter tattoo. I left my black hair down for now.

Moggie beeped again. "What is it, my little sphere-ish friend?" He beeped and my door slid open. "Ooh, breakfast." I took my tray of food off the girl that was holding it. "Thanks, Ennli."

Ennli looked me up and down. "You're welcome. That is one sexy outfit, Anile! You look hot!"

"Thanks, babe." We kissed each other's cheek and she went back to work. "Next week, I'm gonna have to do that, Mogs. I'm running low on credits." I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, there was a ringing inside my head. "Mogs, come here, hun. Noe wants to vid-chat." Moggie flew over and positioned himself about two feet away from me at eyelevel. I shut my eyes, squeezed, then open them again. I could no longer see my room. I was looking at my best friend, Noe, through the camera of her IC. "Hey!"

She blew me a kiss. "Good morning, sweetheart! I have a problem."

I returned the kiss. "What is it, hun?"

"I have a major hangover. I should _not_ have drank as much as I did last night… It's totally bogus." She giggled in an "I shouldn't have done what I did, but I still loved every second of it" kind of way.

"Did you have Zogoul beep you some pills? I have Moggie do that for me all the time. They are life-savers!" I suggested.

She smiled at me. "No, but now I will! Zogs, beep me some of these phenom-pills Anile-baby was telling me about. So, let me see what you're wearing." I stood up like she asked, and posed for her. "Girl, you may make me dump Parken and go out with you!" We both laughed.

"Oh yeah, like you would do that. You two have _way_ too much fun together! I saw you guys leave the party and go upstairs last night!"

Noe had a look of intense loving on her face. "That was amazing. _He _was amazing!"

"Well spare me the deets. I have to eat breakfast, first!"

"Okay, babe. I'll tell you later. Are we meeting up in half an hour?"

"Definitely! Bring your board." I told her.

"I never leave home without it!" and she signed off of the chat.

I quickly ate my breakfast and downed it with some liquor. Vodka, Ennli brought me. I shuddered as it went down. "Come on, Moggie!" I said as I lifted my hand and my hoverboard slowly drifted towards me. I tucked it under one arm and left my room. Moggie beeped it locked behind me. "Mogs, beep a message to Axler and tell him to meet us." Moggie beeped an affirmative. I walked to the elevator, went down two floors to the seventh level, and got off. I headed left and went to Noe's room. I knocked four times and the door slid open. "Come on, babe. Get a move on!" I said as I walked in and the door slid shut behind me.

"Hold on a moment, girly. I can't figure out what to wear! I've spent all this time on hair and makeup!" Noe was sitting in front of her closet. Her interface screen was open in front of her and she was scrolling through the list. I went and dropped down next to her. I would have taken the screen, but each interface item is personal to its own User.

"Stop! Back up a few. Right there. Wear that leather mini skirt with… Go to the tops. There. Pick that cutoff V-neck shirt. That will look super amazing on you!" I offered.

She followed my suggestion and ordered the outfits. She also got a pair of lace-up sandals. "Thanks, Ani!" and she quickly kissed my cheek. I gave her a kiss back and she stood up and opened her closet door. After undressing and throwing her silk pajamas into the closet, Noe put on her new clothes. "How do I look?"

I made her turn around. "Major stunner! Now let's go! The guys are totally waiting for us." We both grabbed our boards and left her room. Getting on the elevator, we chatted with a few girls who also lived in our apartment complex. After reaching the ground floor and exiting, we both hopped on our boards and soared to the park.

I bent low and flung my arms back. My board knew me better than I knew myself. _I love the interface!_ I blasted some techno music inside my head. After about ten minutes of intense hoverboarding, we arrived at the park. Noe was ahead of me so she landed first and put her board on the community charging-plot. When I was about five feet from the ground, I jumped off and rolled to shake the impact. Walking over to where Noe was, I asked, "Didn't you charge your board last night? Silly girly."

She looked at me. "I was way too drunk to even tell Zogoul to charge. Luckily, he did it himself." I just laughed at her.

Pretty soon we saw two male figures riding towards us. They landed, and jogged over. Axler pulled me into his arms and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I returned it with much enthusiasm. He pulled me back and looked me over as I studied him.

"You look muy sexy in that outfit, baby." He said in his calm, lulling accent. "I would say I love the shorts, but there's barely enough there for me to love." Axler was wearing a pair of basic tennis shoes, dark blue cargo shorts, and a button-up shirt than wasn't buttoned. His tan, ripped body was tempting me.

I slid my hands on his body, around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. He pulled his hand through his dark brown hair, then cupped my face in his hands. "You look as amazing as you always do." I told him after a few quick kisses. After we untangled ourselves, we found Parken sitting on the grass with Noe in his lap. "Hi, Parken!" I waved.

He quickly waved back as he was touching Noe all over. "Hey, Anile! You look good!" I smiled at him.

Noe tossed her red curls over one shoulder. "What do you guys wanna do? Evanny's party isn't until seven, and it's about noon. So we have like five hours before we have to go get ready. Major pain."

As I was standing there, Axler came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started stroking my sides while kissing my ear. I tilted my head back and he moved onto my neck. "Moggie!" I called out. My IC flew from wherever he was, probably playing with my friends' ICs, and hovered in front of me. "See if there's anything interesting to do and beep it to my eye-face." I said, using the common nickname for the screen that was put in our eyes when we turned fourteen. Moggie beeped and started doing figure eights.

Parken laughed at him. "Your IC is so hyperactive. My Kaven is so calm."

Noe looked at him like he was insane. "That's because male ICs are usually more outgoing than female ones. That's why girls get males and guys get females. Duh. You're so dippy!"

"Mhmm. Whatever you say, babe." He said and kissed her for a minute or two.

I heard a ringing in my head. I shut my eyes, then opened them again. Using my finger to sort through the multiple things Moggie beeped me, I found a few promising ones. "Hey, guys. There's, like, a sort of demonstration thing at the Center about new things they're coming out with for the interface. There's supposed to be something called a clothes-dispenser, some sort of new hoverboard, and a new interactive game."

"I say we just wait until they come out with the stuff." Axler said between kisses. "Next, please, baby."

"Okay. How about… There's a Fly Ball game starting in a few. Yes? No?"

Parken's eyes lit up. "Dude! Yes like a maniac! Axe, you totally owe me for that bet we made at the last game!" he said while pointing at my boyfriend.

Axler sighed. He let go of me and strolled to where Parken and Noe were. Sliding his fingers apart, Axe opened his screen-face and sent a thousand credits to Parken. "Dude, I dunno what you're gonna do with that. My shirt cost twice that today."

"Well, it's no longer yours." Parken teased. "Are we gonna grab our boards and go, then?"

Noe got up off him. "Sure." She waved her hand and her blue board came racing toward her. The guys got theirs too, but unlike usual hoverboards that were slim, they had modified theirs so the boards were now a bit bigger. My green board was already lying next to me, so I kicked it, and it sprung up. We all got on and snapped our fingers. Our ICs came flying to us and hovered a foot or two behind our heads. My group and I headed off towards the Stadium.

Once we all arrived, we put our boards in a couple of slots on the outside of the arena that were mainly used for storing hovergear. We each opened our screen-face and bought tickets. Each of our ICs now sported a red ring around their middle that would disappear after the game was over or we decided to leave. Axler took my hand and we walked inside and found seats about fifty feet from the field.

The Stadium was a big oval with seating going around the whole perimeter and going about five hundred feet back. So there were about two hundred and fifty rows going around the whole thing. Fly Ball was a game that was created when a couple of modifiers, mods, got bored one day. There's a ball about the size of someone's head with sensor pads all over it, called a mod-ball. Each player has gloves on that allow them to hover the ball above their hands, which uses the sensor pads in the ball as well as the gloves. While using a special eye-face given to only Fly Ball players, a player can manipulate the ball to become surrounded by fire, electricity, spikes, et cetera. When this happens, the mod-ball sends a signal to the player that is receiving the mod-ball's gloves, and makes them not work temporarily. That player has to either quickly use his eye-face to change the ball and make his gloves work again, or another player from his team has to take the ball. All while this is going on, they have to try and get the mod-ball in the opposing team's goal. Each team consists of seven players: one goalie, two defense, and four offence. The only rules are to not kill anyone and to at least try not to seriously injure someone. Therefore, the players get pretty into it and beat each other up a lot. Each game lasts about two hours with a ten-minute break in the middle. It's a very popular sport.

Once we sat down, we talked for a while and then the game started. We each cheered for our favorite team as they walked onto the field. The players took their positions, and the mod-ball was sent flying.

After the game, we headed to a café outside of Noe's and my apartment building. I ordered some champagne, while Axler just got an iced coffee. We said goodbye to Parken and Noe, who decided to stay and eat some food. I sipped my champagne as Axe gulped down his coffee. "Want some?" he offered me.

I reached out my hand. "Sure. Thanks, babe! Here, drink the rest. I already had like half. I love how they serve alcohol in to-go coffee cups. It's so dizzy." I had a few mouthfuls of his coffee while he finished off my drink. "Where are we going?"

He took back his drink and finished that too. Then he threw the empty cups on the ground where they dissolved after a few minutes. "Well," he answered, "I just redid my flat. You haven't seen it yet. So I'm taking you there. Hold on, I have a message. Tassie!" His IC instantly flew over to us. Moggie followed her. "Tassie, beep back a reply to Raxon and tell him that I'm coming to his party. Tell him that Ani is coming too." Tassie beeped and flew away with Moggie behind us.

"Raxon is having a party? Special occasion?" I asked.

Axler shook his head. "Nope. Just partying to party." He bent down and kissed me. "When are you gonna start your eighteenth birthday party plans? It's in, like, a month and a half. And parties take _forever_ to plan."

I sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. Me and Noe have to get working on that soon."

"Better hurry up. Don't want some loser-head to put their party on the same date." We got to Axe's building, he scanned his eye, then we headed inside. He led me to the elevator and pushed the glowing number twenty-three. We sped upwards and then stopped. "Now don't peek." He said as he put his hands over my eyes.

"I won't, babe."

"Do you promise?" he murmured right next to my ear.

I nodded. "I promise." He guided me inside his door and through the opening hallway. He paused so we both could kick off our shoes. When I guessed we were in the middle of his living room, I said, "Can I look now?"

"No, baby, we're not there yet."

"But I thought you said you redid your flat." I argued.

"Not all of it. Just a certain room." We walked for a few more seconds, and then he stopped me. "Okay, now open your eyes." He removed his hands and I opened my eyes. We were in his bedroom. The walls were a deep shade of blue; they almost looked black. His bed was pushed into a corner and it had a bunch of pillows on it. One wall was completely white for some reason.

"What's with that wall?" I asked. Maybe all the alcohol I had today was starting to take an effect on me.

"That," he said with a dramatic pause, "is a wall-face. It's connected to my eye-face, screen-face, and even Tassie. I just make a motion with my hand and it'll connect with any of them."

I walked over to it and lightly touched it. "How'd you get it? It's wicked cool!"

"My dad made it." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. His dad was one of the leading mods and would always give Axe awesome gadgets way before they were released to Users. "I can watch movies on it and set it to different scenes. Watch." He stared at the wall and it changed to a sunset. I looked him, impressed. "Also, I got speakers put in the walls so that they don't take up any space." He gazed at the ceiling and some slow, romantic music came on. "Now…" Axe walked over to me and started kissing me. He took my body in his hands and started pulling me towards his bed. I eagerly followed. Our kisses got more zealous, more passionate. I took off his shirt, which was extremely easy. He slid his hands up my back and around to the front where he untied my shirt and removed it. I pressed myself closer to his body. His hands were all over me, touching anything he could. I tangled my fingers in his long hair. Axler rolled over so that I was now under him. He started kissing my neck and I moaned softly. He kissed from my neck to my mouth, where we started making out.

As the minutes went by, we became more intimate. He was loving me in such a way that I didn't want him to ever stop and I was sad when he did. After, I laid next to him with my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and it was fast. He bent his head down and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I looked up at him and he had the most adoring expression in his eyes. "I love you, too." I kissed him softly and laid back down. We just stared at each other and smiled for a few minutes. Suddenly, Moggie beeped. "What is it, Mogs?" I asked. He beeped five times, telling me it was getting close to five o'clock. "Thank you."

We sat up and started putting our clothes back on. "I wish we coulda just laid there forever." Axe whispered.

I pulled on my thong and shorts. "Me too." He came over and latched my bra for me. Then he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was pure bliss. After a few seconds, I let go. We both went back to putting on the rest of our clothes.

We kissed goodbye and I headed out of his building. I forgot I had left my board at the Stadium, so I whistled for it. In about three minutes, I saw it flying through the air. I jumped on as it was slowing down, turned it around, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was stretched out on Noe's bed. She was looking at her screen-face and trying to decide what outfit to wear. I would have to decide next. _Oh joy_.

"I _love_ parties and all, but dressing for them is so bogus! What did her invite say again?" she complained.

I looked at my eye-face and searched through the multiple party invitations I got for tonight. "She said… 'Costumes are totally awesome, but if you decide to be extremely lame, then dress up.' What the chizz does 'dress up' mean? Is it a nice mini skirt with a cute, sparkly top? Or is she talking about a short dress? Such a square…"

"What kind of costume? Like, is this one of those weird things that used to happen years ago? What, Halloween, was it called?" Noe shook her head. "That was so stupid. Who would wanna dress up like some ugly creature?" She continued to look through her screen-face. I pulled mine up and typed different ideas in the search bar.

I jumped off the bed, excited. "Oh! I so got it!"

My best friend walked over to me. "Yeah? Well? It better be mind-blowing!"

"It is! We get some of that glow-paint that changes color to music, then paint our bodies with it!" I shrieked with anticipation of seeing everyone's faces when they looked at our costumes.

Noe hugged me. "That's amazing, babe! I love it to the extreme! But instead of our whole bodies, we should just paint it on like we're wearing bikinis. So much sexier." She ordered a cylinder of paint, "We can get more later if we need to," and got it out of her closet. She undressed first and I helped paint her. Next, I took my clothes off and she painted me. We both stood in front of her mirror and admired my idea. Noe's glitter tattoo sparkled down her side as she twisted and turned. "I can't wait until you get one!" she told me. You had to be eighteen to get major surgery like a glitter tattoo. There were a lot of things you could get done with surgery. Some people had their skin color changed, body parts manipulated, or things implanted in their body. I just wanted a simple tattoo with glitter that changed color every few minutes for now.

"Oh, I know. I hate that stupid eighteen law. You should be able to mod at like, fourteen when you become a User. So lame." I piled my hair on top of my head. "We need to do something with our hair. Maybe we could paint streaks? That'd look cool!"

Noe got the paint, sat on her bed, and pulled me down so that my head was between her knees. She painted around ten streaks in my hair, then brushed it so that my hair wouldn't clump. We switched places and I did the same to her.

It was nearing seven o'clock, so we left our building and boarded over to Evanny's. She greeted us at her door. "Those are fab costumes! Are you supposed to be anything, like, specific?" she asked while kissing us both.

"I had a dream with glowing orbs and it was super fantastic! They'll change colors faster once we start dancing." I replied.

"Sounds amazing! I shouldn't have even wasted credits on lights! Well, you girlies go have fun and I'll be in when everyone gets her!" She pushed us inside. Noe took hold of my hand and we walked into Evanny's apartment. We mingled with a few of our friends for a while when Zogoul beeped and told us that our boyfriends were almost here.

"Is Axler's band playing?" Noe asked me. "They're so intense."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! He's amazing," I said, hoping she'd get the hint.

She did. "How was it? I know you guys have done it before, but how was it this time? You guys are actually dating now."

I sighed, recollecting what had happened a few hours before. "It was… magical. Amazing. Fantastic. You name it. He's just so… intense. I love it. And him. It had been so long since I've had sex. Like, three months."

She squeezed me hand. "I know! It's a super cool feeling! Whoa, that's a long time. And I'm so glad we can't get pregnant and all those funky diseases like they did back then. Remember learning about that in school? That was just nasty."

"Oh, I know! Now if we wanna have kids, we just go to the Center and they'll put the baby or whatever inside us. Perfect genetic babies. So they'll grow up and be as gorgeous as we are. I love modern technology!" Moggie beeped. "Hey, I think they're here." We walked to where we came in and Axe and Parken were just coming in. Noe and I struck our sexiest poses and they came over to greet us. They were both wearing ripped up black skinny jeans and no shirts.

Axler grinned when he got a closer look at me. "You look absolutely hot right now, babe. But I'm not liking all these other guys being able to see you like how I saw you today. Which was psychedelic." He pulled me into a kiss.

I kissed him back for a few minutes. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We put on something underneath."

"Mhmm…" he sighed as he kissed me again. "I gotta go and play. Make sure you dance extra sexy while I'm up there. We're gonna do a few songs then I'll dance with you." Axe squeezed me one last time before joining his band on the stage Evanny had set up.

She was waiting for him to get up there before introducing the band. None of the guys had instruments because a mod a few years back figured out how to program instruments into our finger sensor pads. You just had to get an extra surgery to implant the chip. Axler was the guitarist and lead singer. "Hey all you mega cool dudes and chicks! You guys are so gonna have an awesome time. Know why? 'Cause the band is here! And they are _super_ rockin'! Left From Aldizar!" Everyone cheered and Evanny jumped off the stage into the arms of some guy, whom she violently started kissing.

Noe and Parken had disappeared, so I went towards the stage, grabbed a guy that I kinda knew, and we started dancing. Axe saw me and winked. He didn't care that I was grinding on some random guy. Just like I wouldn't care if he made out with some random girl. It's all part of how the world works.

My costume was working. When the music got faster, the paint changed color quicker, and vise versa. The guy told me that his name was Randen and I told him mine. During a slow song, when we were pressed up against each other and his hands were sliding up and down my back, we started kissing. He wasn't half bad. I still preferred Axler, though. The band played a few more songs, and then Evanny said they would have a half hour break and blasted some techno music.

Axe got off the stage and introduced himself to Randen. "I see you've been dancing with my girlfriend. Is she good? Or should I find another girl?"

Randen laughed. "She's fantastic. Just watch out, she likes to get dirty. And she's a mega good kisser. I'll see you later, Ani." He kissed me on the lips one last time then went in search of another girl.

I wrapped myself around Axler. "You sounded totally amazing, babe. I loved it." We kissed for a few minutes.

He smiled at me. "I loved your dancing. I was getting turned on up there, baby. Now I get to make out with some chick." He put his hands down my back.

"I'll help you," I said while kissing his neck. "Mmmmm. I wish you didn't have to go back and play. I want to leave and love you."

Now he started kissing my neck and sliding his hands over my body. "Me too, baby. But Evanny is paying me for this. And I need the credits. Or else I'd pick that sexy body of yours up and leave. I'd do so many crazy things to you. You'd be screaming all night long." He was really turning me on. I pulled his face up to mine and slid my tongue in his mouth.

We were all over each other until Evanny called the band back. By that time, Noe and Parken had come back from where ever they were. She and I started dancing with Parken in the middle. Hours later when the party was wrapping up and everyone was drunk, we decided to leave. I was tired, but Axler still decided to go home with me. "We'll just cuddle and sleep," he said. He and Parken walked there, so he had to share my hoverboard. Luckily. My board was used to this happening, so we didn't have that much difficulty.

While I was navigating my board through the trees lining the road, Axler held on to me and whispered how much he loved me in my ear the whole way home. We got to my apartment and curled up next to each other in my bed. We didn't even bother to take our costumes off. I was just way too tired.

I woke up with a quiet beeping in my ear and a message on the corner of my eye-face. It was from Axler. He said he didn't want to wake me, but he had to leave early because he had credit-duty. Also, I look sexy when I sleep. I smiled before my head started throbbing. "Moggie!" I called out to my IC. "Moggie! I need some of those magic-pills you always get me." I complained while pressing a hand to my forehead and wincing. "Fast!" He beeped a few times and then my closet door opened to reveal a smallish bottle of pills. I opened the bottle and poured them into my mouth, swallowing them with a glass of alcohol I found on my dresser. "Did you put that there?" I asked Mogs. He beeped a "no." "Hmm. Maybe Axe did. Maybe I had it there from before. Dude, I can't remember chizz." I fell back on my pillow and waited for the pills to take affect. "Moggie… Why is getting drunk so fun? I don't know either… Hmm… Moggie. Did you know…? Wait… No… I don't know that. Hold on… Oh… Yeah… Four is a fun number." Moggie just did forward rolls in the air in response to my important discovery.

I got off my bed and sat on my fuzzy white rug for a while. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I pushed myself into a standing position and slid the door open. It was Parken. He stood there while looking up and down my body. "Very nice, Ani. I love the natural look." He smirked as he walked in and made himself comfortable on my couch. I looked down and realized the paint I had on last night had rubbed off. I just shrugged and sat down opposite Parken. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before.

"So what's up, hun?" I asked as I opened my screen-face to look through clothes. "What brings you here?" I shook my head a bit to try and get rid of the cloudiness the pills left behind.

He stretched his fingers before fixing his wavy green hair. He had it dyed a couple of weeks ago. It was starting to fade, so he'll probably dye it another color soon. "Well," he started before I cut him off.

"Whoa!" I said standing up. "You're not going to break up with Noe, are you?"

He looked completely shocked. "Of course not! Sit back down. As I was saying before your silly thoughts interrupted me, I want to get Noe a gift. But she has so much stuff already. I won't get her clothes 'cause she'll wear it once then throw it away. I need your help, Ani-babe."

I tap my finger on my chin then giggle at how dizzy I look. "Get her a bracelet. She _loves_ jewelry. Something with a lot of diamonds and pretty stones in it. She'd be screwing you all night with how crazy that'd make her. She will absolutely die when you give it to her!" I show him the exact one I have in mind, and he buys it. It delivers straight to his room, so he goes to pick it up. Before leaving, he gives me a kiss on the lips and says thanks. "Moggie, pick me out a sexy outfit while I get a shower." Walking to my bathroom, I pick a good, upbeat, techno song and blast it in my head. I step into an upright rectangle that mists my body with different colored and scented waters. I turn in circles to make sure that my entire body is getting sprayed so that the fast-acting water can dissolve anything that's on me. It usually takes me about five minutes to get showered, but sometimes I like to use the old claw-footed bathtub I ordered for like a million credits. When I do that, I usually just lie in the tub and use slow-acting water.

After I'm done, I hopped out and turned the fans on. They dried me quickly, and I walked out into my living room, calling for Moggie. He beeped and I follow his noises to my closet where a cute outfit is waiting. It was a leopard tube top and a micro mini gray skirt. He also ordered me a pair of stilettos. "Thanks, babe. 'Preciate it." I blew him a kiss. He did figure eights while flipping upside down in response. "Oh. My. Jeez. I have the perfect idea!" I squealed. I opened my eye-face and sent a quick message to Noe, Axler, and Parken. In a half an hour, we were all outside the hoverblade rink buying shoes. Hoverblading is like some old thing people used to do a _long_ time ago called roller blading. Accept instead of wearing these ugly things called roller-skates, they gave us sensors to put on the bottom of whatever pair of shoes we were wearing, and we just glided around the arena. There were obstacles that people could go over or ramps where the really good people would do tricks. Axe was one of those people. He loved to perform jumps for me and do all these intricate routines. It was so rad and made him even hotter.

Noe took my hand while the guys went off to practice their skills and we skated around the rink a few times. "I haven't done this in, like, forever. I forgot how cool it was!" Suddenly, she jumped and did a spin in the air.

I clapped. "Awesome!" I complimented her. She bowed and giggled, taking my hand again. We linked fingers, like I would do with Axler or she with Parken, and swung our hands back and forth. "Is there a party tonight?" I asked Noe. We both looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

"When is there ever _not_ a party?" she giggled. "Duhhh. I'm not sure whose it is though. But I know we were invited."

"Of course we were. There isn't a party unless we're there!" I took her hand again and we continued to skate around the rink. We talked to a few people that we knew, compared parties and costumes, when Axe and Parken finished with whatever they were doing on the ramps and joined us. Axe grabbed me and Parken playfully pushed me. I tripped over someone on the ground, and the next thing I knew, I got a sharp pain on the back of my head, then everything went black.


End file.
